deepingdalefandomcom-20200215-history
Kyarri Davis
''Common Statistics Race: Changeling (with a bit of demon blood? DM Lightningdragon for details) Age: 19 Height: 5’7” Weight: 115 lbs Hair: Red Skin Tone: Slightly tan Skin Texture: Silky smooth Eye Color: Green Accent: Swordcoast Recognizable Features: A silver band tattooed around her left fore arm, she also prefers red hair and tries to keep it in any form. In her new natural form she is a red headed human female of about 115 pounds, and about 5'7. Her chest is about 34DD. She has pointed ears and demon horns Spoken Languages: Common, Elven, Thieves Cant Left or Right Handed: Either Deity: Tymora Class: Rogue/Soulknife Alignment: Chaotic Good Relatives: Lance and Iona Davis (adoptive parents) ''Base Ability Scores Strength (16): Despite her appearance, Kyarri is quite strong, most of it from growing up doing chores on a farm. Dexterity (17): Kyarri is quick and agile, making her skilled at avoiding attacks. Constitution (12): Kyarri is healthy and hardy, although not as much as a trained solider. Intelligence (12): Kyarri is rather smart for a farm girl, although she often plays dumb and is purposely vague to keep others unaware of what she knows or understands. Wisdom (10): Kyarri doesn't always use the best common sense, she seems to rely more on luck and fate than careful consideration. Charisma (10): Although attractive Kyarri does not have a overly strong personalty due to her laid back and transient nature. ''Personality Kyarri seldom makes long term plans or sets goals, preferring instead to let fate and luck take it's course. She is very free spirited and loves to travel. Like many of her race she also has a habit of collecting items, for her this is clothing and jewelry. She also has a taste for the finer things in life, good food and drink, bath houses, nice inns, massages. Although she will camp out if necessary she would much prefer the comforts of a bed. Kyarri is very friendly and out going, although she is not opposed to doing underhanded or illegal things, she normally won't harm someone she sees as innocent except in a extreme situation. Although, her idea of innocent may not be the same as others. ''Relationships Kyarri is very friendly and outgoing, being kind and polite to most people she meets. Although that doesn't mean she necessarily likes them. She is quick to make friends and even lovers, although normally she lets the other party chose the pace that the relationship takes. She has become close to a few people in Yulash, with Iris, Ember and Acelyn holding special places with her. However she is closest to Mara having become to consider her a partner more then a lover or employer. ''Changeling Traits Minor Change Shape: Kyarri can change her shape into that of most humanoids close to her natural size (in game this is anything from dwarf to half orc... it seems halflings aren't possible) Although this is a physical change and not a illusion she does not gain any of the special abilities of what she changes into. She is skilled enough in this ability to become another race in all other aspects however (racial emulation feat, she acquires type and subtype of what she changes into..although she keeps shape shifter subtype at all times) Natural Linguist: As a changeling Kyarri is quick at picking up languages. (As per DM Emerahl I will be using a useless skill like true speak (or whatever it is) as a placeholder for speak language. Will still RP learning languages from other PCs) ''Demon Traits Appearance: Horns and pointed ears Electrical resistince: 5/- ((put on sneak ring giving by DM lightning dragon but RP wise from the demon blood)) ''Background Kyarri was found by Iona and Lance as a toddler, they raised her on their farm a few days away Water Deep as their own daughter. Kyarri's childhood wasn't exactly a happy one, never been accepted by most of the community and at times outright hated. She started getting into trouble quite early, breaking and entering, impersonating neighbors, and other such pranks. She tried to avoid doing her chores at all costs. When she reached the age of 16 she left home and spent some time in Water Deep, it was about this time she discovered her ability as a Soulknife, she earned money by breaking and entering, gathering information for gangs and guards alike, and other work mostly for the underworld. Although she refused to murder anyone unless they had done something she saw as deserving of death, it is also in Waterdeep where she started following Tymora..trusting in luck almost as much if not more then her own skill. At 17, she started traveling mostly with trade caravans or gypsies, at times working as a guard to pay for her passage. She eventually made her way to the Moonsea area where she is currently staying, arriving in Yulash shortly after she turned 19. ''Current story Well working for T sometime after she had Arrived in Yulash, she used her abilities to make her self look like a demonic teifling, growing horns and reshaping her ears, in a effort to trick some demons out of information. When things started going bad T and a demon assassin fought, with the demons blood being splashed onto Kyarri. The demon turned into dust, which was absorbed into T sword mostly, but some of the dust mixed with the blood that was on Kyarri and the mixture seeped into her skin. Afterwards Kyarri found that she could not change back into her preferred form without keeping the horns, and in fact couldn't change back into a natural Changeling at all, the teifling looking appearance having become her natural state. She can still change into other forms, and doing so hides the horns. Although as was true with her old natural form, true sight could see through the change. appearance change via DM Lightningdragon Well outside in a storm Kyarri started to glow red. Ember and Cianna took her into the inn, Ember saying she was giving off a demonic aura. Cianna went to find a book well Kyarri and Ember discussed possible cures. When Cianna returned they decided that electricity in the storm may of triggered the glowing. Ember shocks Kyarri with minor spells to test the theory. Kyarri ends up losing control going into a murderious frenzy and charging out of the inn. She headed to the Mercenary tower. Ember and Cianna caught up to her well she was killing orcs and bugbears, Ember using a earth elemental to daze her. After she came through she was herself again. Kyarri went with a group into a cave full of Beshaba clerics. There they found golden phonixs who were under some spell that was controlling them. Kyarri was able to use a blessing of Tymora to remove the enchantment. When they reached the bottom of the cave/temple they found a young half elf who had been sacrificed. Her soul was taken by Beshaba and she couldn't be raised. Kyarri gave up her own soul so that the young girl could live. Her soul now resides withing the body of Selyecha Rothacker. ''Important Items, and Lore Holy symbol of Tymora: Giving by DM dragonprincess/choaslady. Rping it as a response to a prayer Kyarri made during a Event Sneak Ring: Giving by DM lighteningdragon. Was made by a hooded man as reward for recovering a book. Also has electric resistince 5/- put on to represent incresing demonic traits in Kyarri. Category:PC